The present invention relates to a conveyor for conveying suspended objects.
Conveyors of the generic type for conveying suspended objects such as, for example, items of clothing, bags and the like, consist substantially of rail profiles, in which in an upper track a conveyor chain is guided that are coupled to holding adapters guided in a lower track of the rail profiles and entrained by the conveyor chain in a direction of conveyance.
In order to connect differently used conveyor sections together, so-called switches are used. Such switches are used, for example, as sorting switches in order to separate out specific objects from a conveyor section, wherein these objects are separated out of a rail profile, used as a sorting section, by means of a sorting switch and are forwarded into a buffer section. The previously sorted objects are transferred via an induct switch from this buffer section into a further rail profile adjoining the induct switch.
Although objects accumulated in such a buffer section only travel through these induct switches occasionally, these induct switches are permanently driven in the conveyors known from the prior art—which conveyors are often fitted with a multiplicity of induct switches arranged one behind the other.